My thief king
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: Tenionia breaks the rules to see her thief king one last time. Bittersweet romance! TKBXOC Little ficlet based off White magician's love.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Okay, Truth be told, this was something I just had to post. To be perfectly honest, I like it. I don't own Bakura or The Pharaoh and the guardians, just Tenionia. Enjoy!

* * *

I quickly dashed across the marble floors of the palace, my slippered feet not making a sound on the cold flooring. I ducked into the shadows when a pair of guards walked passed. When I was sure that they had moved on, I continued on my way to the dungeons below. The lingering thought of what would happen if I was caught pressed in the back of my mind but I pushed that thought aside. I had to see him, I had to see my thief king. The door that led down into the dungeons below were guarded by a pair of guards that were trying very hard to remain awake. I couldn't help but chuckle softly at something he told me long ago.

_'The guards the Pharaoh hires are dimwits. Once they are asleep, not even a rampaging horse could wake them.'_ He had told me. At the time I just pushed it aside, but even now I could see that he was correct. I crouched in the shadows and whispered a soft command to sleep. I flicked my fingers at the guards and they fell soundly asleep.

"And the Pharaoh and the Guardians wonder how it is possible for thieves to escape from the dungeons." I muttered to myself as I slipped though the doorway and descended down the stone stairs. Up ahead, I could hear laughter and see the light of the torches. I hid in the shadows and held my breath.

'How am I to get passed those guards?' I wondered. An idea came to me. Pressing my back against the wall, I whispered the charm for disappear:

"L'mun." I smiled as I watched my body disappear.

'This will do wonderfully." I quickly weaved my way though the guards without their notice and slipped into the room behind the wooden door. The room was darker then the other one with rows of flickering candles lining the walls. A cage occupied the room and inside the cage, leaning against the wall in handcuffs was a white haired thief in only a navy blue kit. In the flickering light, I could see his lean muscular chest and the crimson cuts and the purple bruises from the beating that occurred early that day. The sight of him beaten black and blue made my heart sink. I allowed the disappear charm evaporate and I stepped into the light. The thief lifted his head, revealing the double latched scar over his one eye.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"It's only me, Bakura." I replied stepping to the dim light. He looked me over and smirked.

"I didn't think that you would come to visit me before they send me to Ammit." I frowned.

"You've given in already?" I asked surprised and Bakura grunted.

"You said so yourself, I'm going to be dead by morning." I grasped the bars of the cage.

"How could you give in now? What happened to the daring thief king that showed me what it was like to be free?" I asked. I could feel salty tears sting at my eyes. I hated to see him like this, sitting in chains like a wounded animal. Bakura didn't answer.

"What happened to the great Thief King I fell in love with?" In the dim light, I saw Bakura swallow.

"He's dead now. All that remains is nothing but the ruins of the night Kul Elna was destroyed." I bowed my head, resting my forehead on my hands as I clung to the bars for dear life.

"H-He can't be dead. The man I knew can't be-" The tears that burned my eyes slipped and dropped on my hands.

"It can't be true..." I morned. I gasped when I heard a shift and limping footsteps, then felt his rough hand on my cheek, touching it with tender gentleness.

"Why is a princess like you crying over a thief like me?" He asked as he wiped the tears with his thumb. The chains rattled as he stroked my cheek.

"You're not just any thief," I say locking eyes with him. I didn't falter under the harshness of his gaze. His eyes were the most beautiful things I had every seen. A deep lavender with his white bangs falling in front of them. I gently brushed his bangs with my fingertips and smiled at the softness of his hair.

"You're the Thief King Bakura." He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on my lips though the bars of the cage.

"I'm your thief, Lady Tenionia." He whispered in my ear, making me smile. That was the truth, and nothing was going to change it.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I reread the first chapter and decided I wanted to continue it! So here's the second chapter. I only own Tenionia, and for the record I don't condone to rape, but it is mentioned in here. So you have been warned. Other then that, happy reading!

* * *

I had to crinkle my nose in disgust as the villagers cheered as he was lead onto the platform. He was forced to his knees and Atem looked down on him with cold eyes.

"Mahad, read the charges." Mahad nodded.

"Bakura, you are charged with murder, treason to the Pharaoh and his line, kidnapping, thieving from the royal tombs, attempted assassination of the Pharaoh and the rape of Princess Tenionia." I flinched lightly at the last charge and bowed my head. Atem squeezed my hand comfortingly. I suppose I was mildly grateful that he cared for me enough to comfort me.

"How do you plead?" Bakura momentarily locked eyes with me and turned back to Mahad.

"What's the point in saying I am NOT guilty of the list that you spoke. You all know that it is true." The guard punched him in the cheek and he spat at the Pharaoh's feet.

"Besides, even if I die here, I wouldn't rest until the spirits of Kul Elna taste the blood of the Pharaoh."

"Get it over with." Atem sternly said. I watched as the guards dragged Bakura to the block as the man with the sword lingered nearby. I turned away as the man lifted the sword above his head. Instead of hearing the sound of the blade slicing through flesh and bone, I heard the sound of an arrow hitting the sword.

"What?" Bakura grinned as he kicked the guards away and dashed for a horse and kicked the rider off.

"Surprise Pharaoh!" He laughed as he rode behind the Pharaoh and I, kicking Atem down and picking me up. I yelped in surprise as he and I rode away.

"Tenionia!" Atem yelled as he grew smaller. I glared at Bakura.

"Did you plan this?" He chuckled.

"Did you really think I would be dumb enough to get caught? Come on, Tenionia, I know that you're smarter then that." He let me get more comfortable on the saddle as we rode away from the city. I rested my head on his broad shoulder.

"I don't appreciate being lied to, Bakura." He rested his chin on my head.

"I know, but I wanted to see you."

"You had me worried." I glared at him.

"I thought that you were going to end up dead." Bakura stopped the horse as he snorted.

"Come on, Tenionia, I'm the king of thieves, I've evaded Anubis so far. Besides, I wouldn't rest until my task is complete and the Pharaoh pays for what he did." I scowled and hopped off the horse, beginning to walk away from him.

"Tenionia, where are you going?"

"Away from you!" I snapped. I heard him dismount and his quick footsteps on the sand.

"Princess! There isn't anywhere you can go!" I whirled around on my foot and blasted the sand in anger.

"I don't care! Apparently I can't trust you." I turned to walk away again, but he stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Princess, you can trust me." I looked in his eyes and my anger faded. The eyes that held a mix of emotions, the eyes I fell for.

"Tenionia, I'm a thief, you know that I have to lie in order to survive." The hand holding my arm loosened slightly.

"I know, but still..." I murmured and he touched my cheek, offering a smirk.

"I understand why you were upset, but don't worry that little head of yours, it's done and pasted." He pulled me back to the awaiting horse and lifted me up sideways.

"I'd like to see the Pharaoh and the Guardians try to find us." Bakura urged the horse to a steady trot and we headed for the oasis to the west. I rested my head on his shoulder and was quiet as we rode.

"I have a question for you, princess." He asked after riding in silence.

"Yes?"

"Why did the Guardians and the Pharaoh think I raped you?" My face felt hot and I bowed my head.

"They assumed." I frowned when I heard Bakura chuckle lightly.

"Figures, they must really hate me."

"They dislike you because you openly mock them. Not to mention, you also raided royal tombs and tried to kill the Pharaoh."

"True." Was his only reply. We were quiet the rest of the way to the oasis, when Bakura tensed.

"Bakura? What's wrong?"

"My wounds..." I looked forward to see the patch of green against the dessert sand.

"Don't worry, it's just over there." I slid out of the saddle and walked the horse and Bakura the rest of the way. When my slippered feet touched the soft grass, I removed the bridle from the horse and helped Bakura down.

"I can get off the saddle myself." I chuckled at the look he gave me.

"I know, but if you aren't careful, you could harm yourself more." He grunted as he leaned on me. I helped him sit on the sand and I sat behind him.

"This may sting a little." I warned him as I willed my magic to gather in my hand and I gently pressed it against his back. I heard him hiss in pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to be gentle."

"I know you are princess." Soon the wounds on his back were healed. I allowed my magic to depart and I lifted my hands from his back.

"There, it's done." I yelped in surprise when he twisted and pulled me into his chest. He chuckled.

"Oh don't look so surprised, Princess. This is the first time I get to hold you without bars separating us." I chuckled.

"You are so mischievous, thief king." He grinned.

"Of course." I chuckled when he kissed my cheek. I smiled, I didn't want to be anywhere else, then there in his arms...


End file.
